FFX: High School Summer Road Trip
by DemonNick
Summary: Mikus, Plotski, Mona and Willcam go on a roadtrip with the FFX characters as teenagers
1. Default Chapter

FFX: High school Road trip  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters (Except for Mikus), nor do I own any FFX material mentioned in passing by the characters. All Locations, Characters, names (except for Mikus, Mona and Willcam) belong to square.   
  
It was a sunny day in the City of Zanarkand, like always. The large city was home to a very average population. One not so average youth was preparing to go to his first day of High School at Yunaleska Jr./Sr. High. He'd gone there for three years, but now he was entering the Sr. High wing of the school. He walked in through the large front doors, and went to the classroom that the small piece of paper named as his homeroom. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice shouted   
"Mikus!". Mikus knew the voice  
"Mona!" he said, and turned to his friend of the last 2 years. "How are you?"  
"I'm good" she said "I'll bet you're wondering what I'm doing in Zanarkand." She answered  
"Actually, yes." He said  
" Well, the oil business dried up. My whole town was being abandonned, so my family had to move here" she replied, but the answers seemed to be heavy on her, like a great weight.   
"Welcome to Zanarkand, I suppose you signed up for the Highschool trip?"   
"Yeah, it seemed like the best way to see Spira"   
"Trust me, You'll like it here"  
  
After the conversation that followed, Mikus headed towards his homeroom, and sat down in a desk. The kid next to him was of average height, with bleached hair. He was wearing a yellow T-Shirt and black jeans. Mikus Tried to make conversation   
"You're new"  
"Yeah, my name's Tidus"  
"Tidus...Tidus... You're Jecht's Son!" Mikus said, suddenly remembering where the name was familiar from   
"yeah, That's my old man."  
"It must totally suck to be his son, like, everybody must expect you do be so perfect, right?"  
"Yeah. But I'll show 'im, I'll grow up to be the best Blitzer, anywhere!"  
"If you say so."  
  
Well, time passed. The year was almost over, almost time for the High School Trip. Mikus looked at the Register of names:   
Auron  
Khimari  
Mikus  
Mona  
Plotski  
Rikku  
Seymour  
Tidus  
Wakka  
Willcam  
Yuna  
He knew just about everyone. Auron was a teacher, about 46 by Mikus's estimate. Well. It was time for the trip. Mikus had packed up his bags, and they were off.   
  
"This country side is beautiful" Exclaimed Yuna  
"Meh. Seen one country road, ya seen em all." Tidus replied. Mikus and Plotski were in the back, of the bus, giving Rikku sugar and betting on how high she would jump.   
"I'd say, 1 meter" Mikus said, dropping 10 gil into the hat on the floor  
"More like 70 centameters." Plotski replied, placing his gil into the hat.   
"Just what is this?" Mr. Auron asked, angrily  
"Nothing Sir" both boys stammered at once  
"Nothing my Farplane-inhabiting ass." Auron said, his voice full of rage "I'll say, 1 1/2 meters" and he dropped in his ten gil.   
  
A few hundred kilometers, and three sacks of sugar later, Rikku was bouncing off the special padded walls of the bus, and Mikus was 1000 gil richer.   
  
Wakka, captain of the blitzball team, was idly bouncing a blitzball off the wall of the bus.   
"Stop That" Mona and Lulu said, at the same time.   
"I figure I'll stop when I want to, Ya?" Wakka replied  
"Ya nothing" The two Mages replied, and Lulu fired off a Lightning spell   
"AAAA!" Rikku , who was bouncing nearby, screamed "I hate lightning"   
"Aw, now you made her impossible to catch" whined Mr. Auron, Now I'll never win back my Gil" Mikus grinned, and slipped half the winnings to his brother Willcam, hiding and secretly moving the jump height marker.   
"I think I like you Lulu," Mona said, "Show me how to do that spell sometime" 


	2. Chapter II PART ONE

Highschool Summer Roadtrip: Episode II  
  
Disclamer: Blah blah blah, I dont own any characters names or places except for Mikus, Mona, Plotski and Willcam  
Sorry I took so long updating.   
  
The Bus pulled into the Travel agency on Mount gagazet. Rikku bounced around near the door until it opened and she fled outwards into the clearing.  
" WAIT! WAIT!" Screamed Mr. Auron "IF YOU DONT WAIT, I'LL GIVE YOU A DETENTION!!!" He yelled.   
" DETENTION? AAAUGH!" all the male students cried and once, and immediatly hid under their seats. Mona and Lulu sighed in unison.   
" Well at least your girls will hear what I have to say" Mr. Auron Sighed " This is our new Exchange student, Khimari Ronso."  
Mr. Auron steped aside. Khimari Ronso stood forward, all six feet of him. The girls giggled.   
" you know khimari," Plotski said as he peeked over his seat "I dont know about ronso, but in human culture, we wear CLOTHES"  
Lulu sighed. dispite the fact that he was tall and hairy, he was kind of cute. Wakka, who was reading her thought-bubbles, said  
" Thats like, beastiality, ya?"  
" I was thinking about you, you nimrod!" she said, blushing. Wakka laughed, as a bolt of fire arced from her seat and hit wakka square in the face.   
The class trooped off the buss, all except Mikus and Plotski  
"Got the stuff?" Mikus whispered conspriatorially  
"In my bag, three bottles full!" Plotski hissed back.   
"SCORE!" Mikus shouted in spite of himself.   
To someone who did not understand Mikus, this would seem unusual. Mikus ALWAYS had an angle. Wether he was ingratiating himself with Jecht's son, or Gambling with his teachers, he always had an angle. For example, he presently had Ten thousand gil riding on the upcoming blitz tourny, and he wasn't about to lose it.   
"The Ronso are favored to win this year" Plotski muttered  
" Oh ye of little faith," Mikus replied "They wont be after we slip this into their half-time juice"   
"What Exactly is this stuff?" Plotski asked " I know you asked me to nick it from the chem lab, but what IS it?"   
" What's It labeled?"  
"Ereckile Dysfunshun Curratibe Elixir" Plotski Read carefully  
" Perfect" Mikus said nodding. "Now you know the rest of the plan? We stow away on the Ronso transport, and dump two of the bottles into the Ronso Team's Half-time potion. The other bottle goes into our 'Special Blitz Ball' which we detonate when the Ronso Forward has the ball"   
"Sounds a little complex" Plotski said, half to himself "And dangerous"  
"Don't worry"  
"I'm sure Yevon Wouldn't have approved" Plotski muttered  
"Hey, what did yevon tell you about D&D?"  
"That it is a gateway to get young people to use Machina"   
"and how long Have I been your dungeon master?"  
"six months" said Plotski, realizing that yet again, Mikus had drawn him into an elaborate plan, that would end with the both of them neck deep in shit.   
" And have you used machina in that time?"  
"no"  
  
Much later, aboard a Ronso cart that smelled like Yak butter, Mikus and Plotski hid under a blanket  
"How the hell has this stuff supposed to prevent them from winning?" Plotski asked.  
"have you ever tried to blitz with a fishing pole in your pants?" Mikus asked, and he winked.   
  
I'm uploading the rest of part II later 


End file.
